New Found Life
by team7naruto
Summary: It's Been 4 months since the Fourth Great Ninja and everything is back to normal and Naruto our favourite Character has become a Sannin to replace Orichimaru and he has developed a relationship with Hinata.Rated M for Future Lemons&Violence  Chp maybe qui
1. Summary

**New Found life**

**It's Been 4 months since the Third Great Ninja and everything is back to normal and Naruto our favourite Character has become a Sannin to replace Orichimaru The Hebe-Sannin and he has developed a relationship with Hinata. Keep On reading to find out more**

**A/N : Sorry but I may sometime forget how to spell specific things so just mention it to I don't mind**


	2. Chapter 1: New Start

**BTW No Rage I don't own Naruto or any other things that belong to other people**

**Before we start i will say that i am open to comments and i dont mind but if you dont have anything nice to say about me then dont say it (it means no rage comments please unless you are pestering me to update or have another idea for me)**

**I might Give Naruto a Kekkai Genki give me your opion and if yes give me an idea  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

**New Start**

Naruto P.O.V

I was walking through the Downtown Streets of Konoha. It's been four months since I killed Madara and Stopped the war, through these 4 months the village has been rebuilt to its fullest after the Pein incident also with help from Suna & Wave, I was still Walking around aimlessly until an ANBU dropped from a tree to tell me that I had to go to the Hokage Office for something.

In front of Hokage Tower

I was About to open the door when it suddenly went flying open, if not for his instincts he would have been hit by it. When the door finished its swing motion the first thing that Naruto see is a girl with raven black hair, milky white eyes and the most beautiful smile that made him warm and fuzzy on the inside (A/N: cookies to who can guess who I'm talking about right now). Realizing that he was staring he quickly looked away so fast it looked like he just got whiplash, he then greeted her with a shy voice that he never knew he had.

Hi Hinata-Chan

"He just called me Hinata Chan" thought Hinata starting to blush a new kind of red

Hi N…Naruto-k…kun

Um so why are you here Hinata Chan" Speaking to her while looking at his sandals trying to concentrate on something else then her beautiful smile.

U…uhm I had to talk to the Hokage about something

"Hey Hina-chan you didn't stutter as much as usual" looking up in surprise

"HINA-CHAN!" he has never called me that before. She thought to herself. "Yes I know Naru-kun".

"Oh my Kami Hina looks so cute I'm going to faint" thought Naruto While getting a slight nose bleed like a pervert.

*Thump*

This surprised Hinata cause seeing Naruto Faint was something that no one has ever seen.

30 Min later

Naruto is slowly waking up from fainting, and when he first opens his eyes he sees the beautiful eyes of none other than Hyuga Hinata.

Hinata feeling really embarrassed at the moment looks away until she heard something she never thought she would ever "Hina can we go out and have dinner sometime" Staring at Naruto in disbelief she screamed "Yes" like he had just purposed to her or something like that.

Naruto Slightly Anime sweet dropping tells her that he will pick her up at 7:00. Quickly getting up he heads up the tower into the Hokage's office to talk to tsunade about something that he did not know.

**A/N: New chapter will be released later today anyone reads this early**


	3. Chapter 2: Promotion

**Promotion**

**Chapter 2**

Hokage Tower ( Tsunade's office)

It was late afternoon and our favourite blond ninja was standing in the Hokage's office

"Naruto it's been 4 months since the war, the Kage council has decided that you will be give the rank of Jounin and also into further detail the fire Daiymo is also giving you the title of Sannin to take over the place that Orichimaru has left, and you will be called the kitsune Sannin (Fox Sage)." Hearing this Naruto's jaw drops to the ground, after he had picked up his jaw he started to run around the room like a screaming fan girl about how excited he was.

"STOP!" Naruto hearing the voice he stops and takes a deep sigh. Since the whole battle with Madara he was able to freely talk to the Kyubii (for those who do not understand this then think of how killer Bee is able to talk to the Hachibi)."Fine I'll stop, you know your such a downer" thinking to himself but still letting the fox hear, with that done Naruto turns to Tsunade and thanks her "thank-you Tsunade Baa-san". Naruto turning around to leave hears that he will be needed to form a team and they don't have to be Gennin. Hearing this he shows one of his signature fox grins and leaves knowing full well who he is going to put on his team.

**A/N: Sorry for such a Short Chapter But i Have Exams right now and they are starting to kick my ass so with the next chapter i will try to ake it up by writeing alot more so don't you people fret **

**Also i think i might not bring Jiryha back but bring in Sasuke to take his spot on the Sannin team (sasuke is good in my fanfiction so i dont care what people think about him)  
><strong>


End file.
